1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to devices for storage and delivery of fluids and other contents, and more particularly, to plastic free bottles for fluid storage and delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various manufacturers produce reusable devices for storing and delivering fluids. For example, there are available reusable water bottles made from a variety of materials, including aluminum and plastic. Many plastic bottles are made from polycarbonate, polystyrene, and/or the like. Plastic is a petroleum-based material and it has been shown to out gas, that is to leach petroleum by products, when subject to repeated heat cycling, for example dishwasher cycles, hot days in the sun or car, continuous use, or the like. One of the most common chemicals used in plastic bottles is Bisphenol A (BPA), which has been linked to developmental problems in children, breast and uterine cancer in women, and altered hormone states in men. Even plastic bottles that claim to be Bisphenol A-free, may still out gas other petroleum by-products and toxins when scuffed, subjected to continuous use, or put through a heated cycle. These toxins and other by-products can include PVC, lead, Bisphenol A, and nitrosamine.
As one example of the potential problems with plastic containers, within the last five years, several government-issued reports have questioned the safety of consumer products made from Bisphenol A. Specifically, in a 2010 report from the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA), the National Institutes of Health (NIH) and the FDA raised concerns about the potential effects on fetuses, infants, and young children of Bisphenol A on the brain, behavior, and prostate gland. Consequently, the FDA's National Center for Tocological Research is carrying out in-depth studies to answer key questions and clarify uncertainties about the risks of Bisphenol A. In the interim, the FDA is taking reasonable steps to reduce human exposure to Bisphenol A in the food supply. These steps include, among other things, supporting the industry's actions to stop producing Bisphenol A-containing baby bottles and infant feeding cups for the U.S. market.
In addition to the health concerns associated with the use of plastic bottles, there is growing concern about the environmental impact of using plastic bottles. Specifically, it takes 5 liters of water and a quarter liter of oil to produce a single 1 liter disposable water bottle. Accordingly, the manufacture and use of plastic water bottles is not generally eco-friendly nor eco-conscious.
In aluminum bottles and cans, the interior chamber generally is coated with an epoxy-based lining because raw or uncoated aluminum food service products have been linked to Alzheimer's disease. As a result, virtually all aluminum bottles are lined to minimize this risk. Many of these linings have been shown to leach toxins, including Bisphenol A, into the food product contained in the aluminum bottle or can. Additionally, aluminum is a relatively soft metal and is more prone to dents and scratches than stainless steel. As a result of such denting, the internal lining can crack and/or flake off, thereby increasing the potential of releasing undesired materials, such as Bisphenol A into food products and other fluids, such as water. Further the production of aluminum products requires massive amounts of electricity and raw materials. Moreover, the aluminum production for making disposable aluminum cans also emits high levels of greenhouse gases. Accordingly, the use of disposable aluminum cans is also generally not eco-conscious or ecologically friendly.